The Forsaken Child
by steph2009
Summary: One night sets into motion a series of events that gave birth to the forsaken child. With a mother that never wanted her and a father that never knew of her, she is set adrift in the orphanage until Albus Dumbledore finds her. The truth of her origin will come to light as danger creeps further into the Wizarding World. Sometimes, ignorance truly is bliss.
1. Prologue

**The Forsaken Child  
Prologue**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**(A/N: **This was written on an idea suggested by christian's bytch. I hope that it lives up to your expectations**.)**

* * *

Bellatrix sneered as she watched her _beloved_ cousin laugh and converse with the thorns in her Dark Lord's side. She had thought that once her beloved aunt had kicked him out she wouldn't see him again. He wouldn't be a problem for the Dark Lord. He would be too beat down without the shoulder of his family to lean on, but she had been wrong. _Perfect_ James Potter had taken the disgrace in. Sirius Black strived just as hard as he had before. She curled her upper lip. He was _happier_ than he had ever been before. The urge to ruin his happiness threatened to make her body shake. Oh the pleasure she would certainly feel to see his world come crashing down…but _how_? As she stared the cursed group that called themselves the Marauders and that Mudblood whore, she pondered the solution to her question.

Like the_ devoted_ cousin she was, she paid _close_ attention to her cousin's life. Common sense told her that James Potter was important to him. So to ruin Sirius Black, she would have to do something drastic to James Potter. A sick smile drifted onto her lips. Perhaps she could find a way to break up the Marauders in the process. Her Dark Lord would reward her handsomely if she found a way to remove those few thorns from his side. A delicious idea came to her. A quiet, deranged laugh bubbled up from the back of her throat. Her dark eyes darted toward the Mudblood whore and the happy group. Two birds with one stone. Underneath the cover of a table at the Three Broomsticks, she removed her wand from inside her sleeve. Bellatrix watched with hawk like eyes as James split away from his treasured group to order another round of drinks. She pointed her wand toward him.

"Imperio…" She hissed the spell underneath her breath. A delighted cry threatened to escape her lips as she felt him attempting to throw her out. _'That's it Jamsie…fight me…'_ She cooed mentally as she upped the power behind the spell. He sagged against the bar as she broke through his mental shields.

"Here you go, man," she heard the bartender tell him. She rolled her eyes in exasperation as he blinked blankly up at her. The thing she most loved about the Imperious curse was also the thing she hated. It took the victim's will away completely and made them your personal puppet. It was very taxing because she had to direct his _every_ move.

"Act normally but come to me at midnight…" She whispered to him. Unknowingly, her hypnotic voice was picked up by the werewolf the Marauders had among them, but he couldn't distinguish the words. Remus Lupin glanced over his shoulder discreetly. His brown eyes narrowed as he spotted Bellatrix Black. He followed her piercing gaze to James. Suspicion raged through him. He shifted his step to keep a close eye on the witch. There was a slight movement underneath the table that his eyes locked on. His golden-brown eyes narrowed further.

"Earth to Remus," the werewolf tore his attention away from the witch to see a mug of Firewhiskey extended underneath his nose. He followed the mug up to James' dancing hazel eyes. "You alright, mate?" He asked as Remus took the mug from his hand.

"Yeah," Remus muttered distractedly. He studied his best mate for a moment. There was nothing off about his friend. His hazel eyes weren't glazed like an Imperious victim's eyes would be. James quirked an eyebrow at his friend and turned his attention back to Lily who had grabbed a hold of his arm as she laughed about something Sirius had told her. His close scrutiny allowed Bellatrix time to slip out of his sight and out of Three Broomsticks. He looked back toward the table to see it empty. He grit his teeth. _'Damn it…'_

* * *

Lily gave a small groan of annoyance as the warmth beside her left. She opened her green eyes slowly to see James dressing. She furrowed her eyebrows and propped up on one arm as she watched him pull his black T-shirt over his head.

"James?" She croaked as she reached over and pulled the string to lamp. Dull light flooded the room. "What are you doing?" She asked. Her voice was clogged with sleep as she ran a hand through her long red hair. His hazel eyes flicked over to her for a moment before he sank down onto the end of the bed. Lily sat up further and ran her fingertips over her fiancé's clothed shoulders.

"I've got to go pick up Peter from Three Broomsticks," he answered with a small roll of his eyes. "Apparently, Sirius disappeared in the back room with a woman and hasn't been seen from since. The horn dog probably fell asleep," James chuckled. Lily tilted her head.

Sirius was in a steady relationship with Marlene, James and Peter knew that. It wasn't like James to so easily believe Peter about Sirius's affairs. He certainly wouldn't be amused if Sirius cheated on Marlene with some woman. She furrowed her eyebrows. "James-" Lily started. James stood up from their bed.

"I'll be back," he promised before walking out of the bedroom. Lily's brow furrowed further. James would always kiss her goodbye no matter what time he was leaving. She slipped her legs out from underneath the bed cover and slipped the jeans she had worn that day underneath her night dress. As she heard the front door open and close, she pushed her feet into her flip flops. She ran toward the door and jerked it open just in time to see her husband take off walking down the block in the light drizzle of rain.

"What the hell…" she whispered as she started to follow him. If she didn't know something was wrong already, his behavior now would clearly alert her. James had lived his entire life as a wizard. He didn't see the point of walking when he could just apparate. Her flip flops padded quietly against her heels as she followed a good distance behind him.

They ended up in the darkest part of town. Sirius Black's former home was just a few feet from where she was hiding. She watched with horrified eyes as James walked past that house and stopped at the front step of Bellatrix Black. He raised his hand and knock. The door opened to reveal a scantily clad Bellatrix.

"You came," she overheard Bellatrix coo.

"Of course," James replied. Lily's heart fell to her stomach at the charming smile he gave the deranged witch. Bile rose heavily into Lily's throat as she watched Bellatrix wrapped her slender arms around her fiancé's shoulders and pull him into a kiss. James wrapped his arms around Bellatrix's waist and then they disappeared into her home, but not before Bella's black robe hit the front step. Lily crept closer despite her heart and mind screaming at her not too. She peered in through the window. She smothered her pained wail easily by slamming her hands over her mouth. James had Bellatrix pinned against the wall and was planting open mouthed kisses down her neck and shoulders. He hitched her thighs up around his hips. Bellatrix moaned as he ground his hips into her. Lily stumbled back away from the window and off of the front step. Her numb hand folded around her wand in her robe pocket. She was unaware of Bellatrix's malicious eyes on her as she pulled it from her robe. They burned with pleasure and glee as she took in Lily's pain. Bellatrix shuddered and ground her hips harder into James. He groaned into her ear. Bellatrix bit into his earlobe roughly. James' hips surged forward underneath the pain. Her hips knocked against the wall behind her. She laughed as her father's picture fell from the wall. Lily swallowed back her sob as she apparated away from the scene.

"Take me upstairs…" Bellatrix hissed in his ear as a loud pop came from outside. A cruel laugh tore from her lips as a tear feel from James' eye. She licked the tear off of his cheek as he pulled her from the wall and carried her up the stairs to her bedroom. James laid her down on the bed just as Lily arrived outside of Remus' cabin home.

Lily raised her shaking hand and pounded on the front door. Remus jumped at the sudden noise. His tea sloshed from the cup and scorched his hand. He cursed and dropped the cup.

"Remus!" He heard Lily cry. He rose warily from his couch. Mad Eye Moody's warnings bubbled around in his head. It could be a Death Eater disguised as his friend. He froze at the door. "I promise it's really me!" She sobbed. Remus flinched and closed his eyes. The pain in her voice swayed him. His fingers curled around the handle. He jerked it open to see the tortured green eyes of his best friend's fiancé. Instantly, she was on him. Her hands were curling in his night shirt and she was pushing him back into his house. His back hit the wall with a thud. Lily fell onto his chest. Her green eyes turned up to him. "There's something wrong with James!" Lily choked through her tears. She was crying so hard that he feared she would vomit.

"Lily, Lily, calm down," Remus tried as he ran his hands up and down her arms. Quietly, he instructed her to take deep even breathes. It took a few minutes, but she eventually stopped shaking. Remus looked deeply into her green eyes and whispered soothingly, "Tell me what happened…"

* * *

Lily sat on Remus' couch cushions after she had finished her story. Her hands were folded numbly around a hot tea cup. Sirius and Peter sat on either side of her. Sirius' arms rested across her shoulders as he tried to give her what little comfort he could. A worried yet angry scowl tugged his lips downward. Peter held her hand tightly in his.

"But why would Bellatrix use the Imperious curse to seduce James?" Lily whispered. Remus' brown eyes were filled with sadness as he shrugged.

"Think about it, guys…" Peter whispered. "He's the Marauders' leader and he's Sirius' best friend…"

"Are you suggesting that she did this just to get to Sirius?" Lily demanded. Peter looked over at her. Despite his expression being so sheepish, his eyes were hard.

"She wants to try and tear us apart from the inside. Think about it. If all you hadn't noticed any of the differences in James, what would you think upon seeing him show up on Bellatrix's doorstep?"

"Certainly not that he had betrayed us!" Lily exploded as she shot up from the couch. Sirius parroted it. She was conscious enough of the tea cup in her hands. Even in her anger, she didn't wish to dirty Remus' carpet with tea stains. Peter raised his eyebrows, but didn't say what he was thinking. She turned her glaring green eyes away from Peter to Remus. "I'm going to go home and wait for him…" Lily told him softly. "Thank you for…all of this…" Remus smiled tightly.

"We're coming with you," he told her. Sirius nodded and stood from the couch with him. Peter stood up awkwardly. After that comment, he didn't know if he would be welcome. As Lily, Remus, and Sirius activated the Floo Network, Peter slipped out of the cabin. Once he was far enough away from Remus' cabin, he apparated back to his own apartment.

"Where did Peter get too?" Lily asked softly as they readied to travel back to her home with James. Sirius shrugged.

"He probably didn't want to take the Floo…You know him. He gets sick just from flying…"

* * *

James groaned as he came back to senses. He raised a hand and pressed it to his forehead.

"Ow…" He whispered. "Did I get drunk with Padfoot again?" He wondered as he let his hand fall down onto the bed beside him. His eyes popped open as he felt silk. Lily and he didn't have silk sheets. And their ceiling light wasn't a chandelier. He bolted up to see an empty, green and silver bedroom. His mouth went dry. He was naked in an unfamiliar bedroom. His eyes widened as he saw a black bra swinging on the edge of the chandelier. "Oh god!" The pieces fell into place. "Lily…" He breathed. He was out of the bed before he even finished her name. He struggled to find his clothes, ended up putting his shirt backwards, and leaving his pants unbuttoned. But those weren't his main concerns right now. Lily was at their house probably mad with worry; and conscious or not, he had cheated on her with some unknown woman. He apparated while inside that foreign bedroom. Downstairs, Bellatrix Black smiled evilly and chuckled. What she wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall when he got home.

The moment he landed in his living room, he was prepared for the argument of his life. He was prepared for Lily to throw her ring back at him and storm out of the house. He was ready for his world to end. He wasn't however ready to be tackled by two bodies. His eyes widened as he looked down. Lily was the first person to hug him. Sirius was behind Lily. An amused Remus stood just beside the couch. The werewolf wore a soft smile.

"Thank god you're okay!" Lily breathed from against his chest. James' stomach twisted violently as guilt assaulted him. Sirius stepped back and stood next to Remus. His grey eyes spoke his relief. James looked back down at his fiancé.

"Lily….Lily…"He breathed. Pain exploded in him as he tried to pry Lily's hands from around his waist. "Lily! I cheated on you! I don't know…how…I got there and I don't think I was in fully aware of my actions…I know it doesn't-" Lily covered his mouth with her hand. His eyes widened as he stared down at her. He expected anger, but what he found was a soul crushing sadness.

"I know…" She whispered. "I followed you." His heart broke. Tears leaked from his eyes. Remus and Sirius turned their heads the other way. "But you are right. You weren't in control of yourself…" James furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"We believe Bellatrix Black cast the Imperious curse on you," Remus injected. James' mouth fell open softly. Lily eased him down onto the couch. Her hands constantly rubbed up and down his bicep as she tried to pump as much comfort as possible into her fiancé. "To make us turn against each other." James didn't have a reaction. He was overwhelmed. He couldn't remember what he had done. He couldn't remember anything…just like Mad Eye Moody had said. Any victim of the Imperious curse would have no recollection of their actions. James ran his hands through his hair and gripped the back of his neck. He kept his head down and sighed. His hazel eyes fixed on the mud stain his shoes had left on the carpet. He couldn't remember anything after he went to bed. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. He could have pretended this entire night hadn't happened if it weren't for his waking up in that damned room.

"Why have me…" James couldn't finish the sentence, but the others understood. Sirius grit his teeth and clenched his fists. He hated this. He hated seeing his best friend in pain. His nails bit deeply into his skin.

"The bitch enjoys seeing other people in pain. The more the merrier…" Sirius growled. "She more than likely knew Lily was watching…"

"I think…what Sirius is trying to say," Remus started as he sank down next to James on the couch. Lily glanced away from her husband's bowed form to meet Remus' pained brown eyes. "That she knew hurting you would hurt all of us. What would hurt you more than losing Lily?" Remus let the thought trail off. James lowered his hands from the back of his neck and leaned back. He reached down and laid his hand over Lily's hand. She glanced down to their hands that rested on his thigh before flicking her eyes back up to his. She had to find a way to show her fiancé that she didn't blame him. The Imperious curse was extremely hard to fight, even more so when it was someone who had been performing it since age thirteen as Bellatrix had. James never stood a chance. Lily flipped her hand over and laced her fingers through his. Her heart ached as she stared into James' remorseful hazel eyes. How would she make him see it? "She more than likely hoped that we would turn against one another…" A small silence fell over them.

"I wouldn't blame you if you had…" James muttered brokenly. Sirius, Remus, and Lily shared a sad but determined look. They would work to prove to James that this hadn't changed anything between them. They were going to be together until the _very end_; nothing was going to change that.

* * *

**Nine Months Later**

* * *

Bellatrix stared numbly down at the child in her arms. Disgust raged up in her as she looked into the baby girl's eyes. James Potter's hazel eyes stared up at her. The baby girl smiled. Bellatrix curled her upper lip. Her disgust wasn't helped by the fact she had been forced to have her child in a Muggle hospital to keep her family from knowing. They would expect her to keep the little bastard and to notify the father. The very idea of James Potter knowing of the baby's existence made her sick. He made her sick! Her plan had failed. The Marauders and the Mudblood were going as strong as they had been before while her world was falling apart around her. Morning sickness, an aching back, and that damned kicking…

"I do not want it," Bellatrix told the doctor coldly. Her dark eyes were slightly deranged as she looked over at the bald man. "Is there anything I can do?"

"You—can um put her up for adoption," the doctor stuttered. His didn't bother hiding the surprise he felt. There had been no love in this woman's expression as she looked down at her daughter. What mother could hold such distain for a newborn child? What could the child possibly have done?His mouth fell open when the woman practically tossed the newborn child into his arms. He quickly supported the child's head and checked to make sure the woman's carelessness hadn't harmed her. He looked back up at the woman. "The father…needs to be notif-" His bravado faltered as he looked into her eyes. In those few seconds, he saw his life flash before his eyes.

"The father is dead…" Bellatrix hissed.

"O-Okay…I'll just…take her to the infirmary and…get the paperwork…" He all but ran with the child.

As Bellatrix filled out the papers, she pondered what she wanted the child's last name to be. Because the father was "deceased", it could be anything. No one would question a widow and she couldn't have James tracking his daughter down. He would no doubt expect her to give her daughter her last name. That couldn't do. James could never find out. He could never have her. But…her daughter would no doubt be a powerful witch as she aged. So, she signed her into an almost existent Pureblood disgrace…she gave her daughter the Granger name. Very few Pureblood families even knew the name anymore. Years of marrying and having abominations with Muggles caused their line to become weak. She smirked.

"Are you finished, ma'am?" The doctor asked from the corner of the room. That smirk she wore sent chills down his spine, but he didn't dare question her. She glanced over at him and gave him a deceptively friendly smile. She signed her name on the consent line and shoved the papers in his direction without a word.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Forsaken Child  
Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Eleven Years from Prologue**

**(A/N: Just a little bit of information. Hermione is a year older than Harry in this story.)**

The evening sun shined brightly through the open window. The sound of children's laughter filtered easily through the screen. The white walled room was filled with ten beds all covered with different sheets. Some were pink; others were yellow and orange. Only one was a deep shade of red. It was on this bed that a young girl sat. While the other children played outside, she stayed inside reading the book that the orphanage head, Mrs. Sterling, bought for her. She shifted higher up on her red pillow and crossed her legs. Her jeans were littered with holes. Her T-shirt was two sizes too big. But this was how she was comfortable. This way she could be invisible. The other children wouldn't pick on her for her differences if they didn't know she was there.

Sterling Orphanage was considered to be one of the best orphanages in England. In many ways it was. The rooms were separated by gender. The boys had third floor while girls had the second floor. There was enough bathroom so that fighting was minimum. Each orphan got three meals a day and snacks in between. The head of the orphanage was a sweet, attentive woman. Her husband taught all of the orphans in their little school.

The only downside were the other orphans. They picked on her for her wild, frizzy black hair and large hazel eyes. It didn't help that she was shorter than them. Mrs. Sterling tried, but her attempts were taken as favoritism. The only time Hermione was safe was during these recesses where she could disappear to her room and read.

A gentle knock tore her attention from the pages of her newest historical book. Her large hazel eyes focused on Mrs. Sterling. She felt comforted by the woman's black curly hair. For a few seconds, she could pretend that Mrs. Sterling was her mother, but she knew that it wasn't true. Mrs. Sterling was sterile. Because she couldn't have children, she opened this orphanage and treated each child like they were her own.

"Do you want to help me come cook?" She asked. Lunch was always after recess. Hermione smiled happily at the woman. She marked her place and closed her book. She slid out the safe that Mrs. Sterling bought her after many of her books came up missing. She slid her book into its place, looked the safe, and slid it back underneath her bed.

Mrs. Sterling's blue eyes watched the young girl sadly. Out of all her little cubs, Hermione had it worst. Every child here knew of their parents. All but Hermione. There was a hole there that Mrs. Sterling knew she couldn't fill. To top it all off, Hermione was the worst bullied in her orphanage. Each time she tried to help her, the other orphans only bullied her harder and called her a snitch. She was sorely tempted to move her to another room, but Hermione always protested. She loved her little niche. She smiled at her little wallflower when she jumped from the bed and walked toward her. Mrs. Sterling placed a hand on Hermione's curly black hair and ran her fingers through it as they walked to the kitchen.

"What are we making today, Mrs. Sterling?" Hermione asked. Her voice was usually so quiet that it always took her by surprise when Hermione spoke louder. It broke the woman's heart that she hid herself so completely.

"Just some sandwiches and cookies," Mrs. Sterling told her. She smiled down at her little helper as she opened the kitchen door. Hermione smiled back at her from where she now stood in front of the stove. "I think you'll have a visitor today, Hermione." She approached the topic cautiously. She had received the letter a few days ago in warning. The response was a little heartbreaking. Hermione smiled cautiously.

"Really?" Her tone was just as cautious as her smile. Mrs. Sterling smiled sadly.

"Yes. His name is Albus Dumbledore. He is the Headmaster of an elite boarding school," Mrs. Sterling informed her as she got the lunchmeats out of the refrigerator. She slid the meat on the counter while Hermione removed the bread from the breadbox. The two soon fell into a familiar routine. Hermione would make the sandwiches while Mrs. Sterling made the cookies.

"Really? What does he want me for?" She asked as she laid the folded four pieces of ham onto the bread.

"I'm assuming he wants you to join him at his school," Mrs. Sterling said as she dolloped the cookie dough onto the cookie sheet.

"What…do you think?" Hermione's voice fell low as she asked for her mother figure's opinion. She moved on to the third sandwich as she waited for Mrs. Sterling's answer. Mrs. Sterling didn't look away from her work as she replied.

"I think you should go for it if he asks. It would be a better environment for you. You would be with other children like you…" She said as she filled the cookie sheet with dough. She then stepped back and slid the sheet onto the top rack of the oven. She moved onto another cookie sheet. There were twenty children in her orphanage. So there needed to be twenty sandwiches and twenty cookies. Silence fell over them as they both got lost in their own thoughts.

Mrs. Sterling knew that Hermione was a unique child. She frequently found the young girl unknowingly levitating lights closer to her as she read. Often she would catch Hermione standing in front of a mirror with a look of complete concentration on her face. Then, the little girl's hair color would change. The length would change or become straight. The first time it had happened she had dropped the plate she had been bringing to the young girl. Hermione had spun around. Her hair instantly transformed back to normal.

"You really think I would fit in?" Hermione asked softly as she moved onto the sixth sandwich. Mrs. Sterling washed her hands and joined the young girl. Mrs. Sterling smiled softly at the young girl as she aided Hermione in making the sandwiches.

"So well you won't even miss us," Mrs. Sterling said as she placed the finished sandwich onto the platter with the other seven.

"I highly doubt that," Hermione muttered quietly as they worked. Together the two finished the twenty sandwiches before the stove dinged. Hermione pulled herself up on the counter as she watched her mother figure scoop the cookies off of the cookie sheet and put them into the bowl.

"Do you want first pick?" Mrs. Sterling asked as she glanced away from her work. Hermione's hazel eyes widened instantly. She shook her head.

"No, I'll wait," Hermione told her. The other children bullied her harder when she got first pick. No matter how sneaky about it seemed to be, the other children always knew. Mrs. Sterling smiled sadly and nodded. "Did Mr. Dumbledore say when he would be here?" Hermione asked to change the topic.

"He said he would be here around one," Mrs. Sterling said. Hermione glanced at the clock. One was only forty five minutes away. She bit into her bottom lip and slid off of the counter. "Will you go tell the other children that lunch is ready?" Hermione didn't answer. She simply left to go let the other children know. She stood at the sliding glass door and looked out at the rest of the children. A few of the older students were tossing a football around while the younger students were playing at the playground. She glanced over at Mr. Sterling who was supervising. He smiled encouragingly at her.

"Lunch is ready," Hermione informed Mr. Sterling. The gentle man took advantage of the news and bellowed it out to the other children. The reaction was instant. They all started to race toward the sliding glass door, toward Hermione. She quickly darted behind Mr. Sterling. He chuckled and turned around once all of the children were past him.

"You've gotten quicker," he complimented her. Hermione smiled up at him as she pushed her curly hair out of her eyes. They didn't even get the chance to knock her in the shoulder this time.

Once everyone else had gotten their food, Hermione walked up to the counter to get her food. Mrs. Sterling smiled gently at her and took the plate from underneath the counter. If she didn't put away Hermione's share then the other children would take it. She handed the plate to Hermione.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered as she took the plate. Without looking at the other children, she turned and walked outside to eat. She didn't bother looking at any of the children. No one would want her to eat with them anyway. She sat down outside on the bolted down picnic table. It was covered with colorful writing on every available surface. She saw the name Johnny scribbled on it with a blue marker. Her eyes roamed the table as she ate her sandwich. She saw Janette scribbled in orange, Tiffany scribbled in pink, and a Tom…scribbled in black? She looked closer at the name. It wasn't scribbled she realized. It was…burnt in the wood. Her brows furrowed. How had Tom managed that? It looked like many of the children had tried to scribble his name out, but because of it being burnt in all they managed to do was color it. He left a permanent mark on this table. One that the other children couldn't take away. It was great if you wanted to be remembered. Hermione reached for the burnt name. She would feel better forgotten. She ran her finger over the burn. Her eyes widened and she jerked her hand back. It was still hot!

"Magical scars still retain memory of the infliction," an aged voice came from over her shoulder. Hermione placed her hands on the side of the picnic table; she turned her body to face the speaker. He was an aged man with a long grey bread and a crooked nose. His spectacles fell down low on his crooked nose. His blue eyes rested on the burnt name. This man must be Albus Dumbledore. Her visitor for the day. She wondered if he would try to take her with him. He looked entirely too old to be a parental figure. She squashed those thoughts quickly. No one wanted her. She was too _strange_.

"Magic?" Hermione questioned just to bring her mind back to the topic at hand. Late at night, she dreamt that magic existed if only to take her away from the bullies at the orphanage.

"Yes," the man said as he sat down on the picnic table beside her. "Miss. Granger. Magic." He whispered. He glanced toward the open door then he raised his hand and made something wondrous happen. Her plate went from being an ordinary ceramic white plate to a butterfly. Her eyes widened.

"You didn't have to prove it…" Hermione muttered. "I…can…do things too. Obviously…nothing like that." She motioned with her head toward the purple and pink butterfly that was leaving them. "But…I can do this!" She said. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Albus' eyes widened as he watched the young girl cast a glamor over herself. Her wild, curly, black hair became a gently curled light brown. She opened her eyes. The glamour held.

"Do you have any idea what that's called?" He asked as he pulled a curl gently. She tilted her head and shook it. "You cast a glamour over yourself, my dear," he told her. As she cast the glamour over herself, Albus had been able to practically taste the power coming off of her. It brushed over his skin and caused his own magic to rise to the surface of his skin. He had no doubt that if she wished, she could change her entire form. He had no doubt that she would become an extremely powerful witch. "And that is the very reason I am here." Her hazel eyes became worried, but she didn't drop the glamour. She liked her hair this way.

"Am I in-"

"Trouble?" Dumbledore finished. His blue eyes were twinkling. "No. I'm afraid what I have to ask you will be very difficult however." Hermione tilted her head. "I am the head of a school called Hogwarts. It is a school designed specifically for magical students." Even though he paused to allow her to ask questions, Hermione stared at him quietly. "I want you to become one of those students, Miss. Granger. You will have to leave friends behind-"

"I don't have any friends," She cut him off. A small blush tinted her cheeks. "I'm too strange."

"Well, you will fit in perfectly at Hogwarts. It is full of _strange_ characters." Hermione smiled at him.

"I'll be there."

"Great. I'll have Professor McGonagall take you school shopping and be your escort to the train station," Dumbledore told her as he pulled a letter out from the inside of his pocket. He extended to her. Hermione took it and smiled happily at him.

"Thank you…" Hermione whispered to him as he moved to stand. "For…giving me this opportunity…Mr. Dumbledore." He smiled softly at her. His blue eyes dimmed slightly.

"It is an honor to have you, Miss. Granger…" Dumbledore told her softly. Hermione blushed as he walked away. She tugged the letter into her jeans for safe keeping. If the other children found it they would take it from her. They would either read it aloud or tear it up. It's what they usually did with her things. She stood from the picnic table. The butterfly left the picnic table with her and fluttered in front of her nose before it darted up to the trees.

_'I hope Mrs. Sterling won't be too put out by a missing plate…'_ She thought as she watched the pink and purple butterfly fly away. Before she stepped through the doors of the orphanage, she let the glamour drop.

The Forsaken Child

"You wanted to see me, Dumbledore?" McGonagall asked as she walked into her good friend's office. He glanced away from the book that he had been writing in and set his quill aside.

"Yes. I want you to escort Miss. Granger throughout her shopping tomorrow," Dumbledore told her. McGonagall didn't question why. Most able teachers, Order members, and Aurors were out on the streets during this time of year as protection. The Death Eaters seemed to be becoming more frantic. Voldemort, more careless. Dumbledore had tried to hide the Prophecy to the best of his ability, but a part of it had still been leaked. Voldemort knew that the one with the power to defeat him approached, but he didn't not know to whom this force had been born. No one did, not even Dumbledore himself.

"What does Miss. Granger look like?"

"Ah, therein lies the problem, Minerva. I cannot tell you for certain what she will look like."

"Whatever do you mean, Dumbledore? Surely she is not a Metamorphmagus," McGonagall stated. It was dangerous for a young Metamorphmagus to be exposed to humans. They could easily give away the secret that is the Wizarding World. Her mind already struggled to calculate just how many minds they would have to be erasing if Hermione Granger was indeed a Metamorphmagus.

"No, she is just a child exceptionally skilled at glamour charms," Dumbledore soothed his friend's worries.

"But who would have taught her-" McGonagall's question trailed off as Dumbledore held up a hand.

"I believe it is a case of loosely accidental magic. She did not know what it was called. I believe she simply wished to look a different way, concentrated on that look, and her magic arose to make that wish a reality…" Dumbledore said as he lowered his hand back to the tabletop.

"Oh dear…" McGonagall muttered. "Glamour charms are dangerous in times of war…even done unconsciously…"

"Yes, you will have to make her see the dangers of such a charm…She seems to be a reasonable child, Minerva. I imagine you won't have much difficulty."

The Forsaken Child

Hermione bit into her bottom lip as she waited for Professor McGonagall a few blocks away from the orphanage as the letter had asked. She wrapped her finger around one brown curl. The moment she walked out of the doors to the orphanage, she had fixed her glamour in place. She looked back down at the opening letter. The list of the things she needed greeted her. She sighed. How would she afford all of this? She didn't have any money of her own and the Sterlings couldn't afford any of this. They put all of their money into the orphanage. Her heart was heavy because of the knowledge. Hogwarts was her one shot to escape the children at the orphanage at least for a little while. It would devastate her not to be able to go. She swallowed. Maybe McGonagall would have a solution. She grasped onto that idea with both hands. She had to believe it.

It was then that a strict looking woman appeared in front of her with a sharp pop. Hermione shrieked and fell backward in surprise. The woman blinked and looked down at her. Brown eyes started down at her.

"Mrs. McGonagall?" Hermione questioned. Her tone was still elevated due to the fright coursing through her system. The strict looking woman smiled slightly and nodded.

"I am assuming that you are Miss. Granger," McGonagall said. Hermione nodded and scrambled up from the ground.

"Where did you come from? How did you-" Hermione started to question. A stern look from McGonagall had her trailing off.

"Take my arm, Miss. Granger," McGonagall requested. Hermione warily took the woman's arm. There was a sharp crack, then a strange shrinking sensation. Hermione closed her eyes as the confusion threatened to make her sick. Suddenly, they were standing outside a shopping district filled with strangely dressed people and chatter. Hermione leaned against one of the light poles and tried to catch her breathe. "That was apparition, Miss. Granger. It was how I arrived at your orphanage from Hogwarts." The woman explained. Hermione nodded weakly.

"I don't want to ever do that again…" She muttered. McGonagall shocked her by laughing.

"I'm afraid you will have too. Every sixth year is required to take an Apparition exam…"

"Goodie…" Hermione breathed sarcastically. It was as she looked away from her future teacher that she saw the town. Thousands of children and adults pulsed through the streets. A few children were gathered around a store in the corner. McGonagall gave her charge a gentle smile.

"This is Diagon Alley, Miss. Granger."


	3. Chapter 2

**The Forsaken Child**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Hermione was in awe over the streets of Hogsmead. It looked just like an old London. She tried to look at everything despite her arms being loaded down with books and a musty smelling cauldron. McGonagall couldn't help the small smile that broke her strict expression. She knew that she would have to talk to the young girl about her glamour, but right now she just wanted Hermione to soak in these moments of peace. Her smile fell away.

The Wizarding World was still at war. Voldemort's silence was unnerving. Some speculated that the Potters had killed him that night in Godric's Hollow. Others said that he is merely recuperating from the injuries dealt him by Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James and Lily Potter, and the other members of the Order. She still didn't understand what had possessed Pettigrew to embrace then betray Voldemort, but she was thankful he had turned on him. It made her wonder if all of it had been one of their elaborate plans, but she knew it was unlikely. The Marauders were a solid group. They would not have cast one of their own into the wolf den-no pun intended.

McGonagall was pulled from her thoughts by a prescient tugging on her hand. She looked down at the younger girl who was pointing toward Honeydukes.

"Can we go in there later?!" She asked. As McGonagall looked down at her, Hermione realized just whose hand she had ahold of. She let go quickly and blushed. "Sorry, ma'am…" She whispered. Hermione had forgotten that she wasn't with Mrs. Sterling. She kept her eyes on the ground as she waited for the rebuff. If she had looked up, she would have seen the slightly sad look on McGonagall's face.

_'Why does a child have no smile lines?'_ She wondered. Fred and George Weasley, second years, had smile lines a mile wide. Hermione Granger didn't have them. McGonagall found herself studying the little girl closer. She had felt callouses on the little girl's hand. She worked hard. Was it by choice or was she forced too? Dumbledore had said that Hermione was raised in the same orphanage Voldemort had inhabited years ago.

"Later, dear," McGonagall couldn't help but cave. Hermione's head snapped up to her quickly. A blinding smile crossed her lips. McGonagall returned it. That, after all, was what she had wanted to see. Children should smile and be happy even in uncertain times like these. They were her reason for hoping for a better future.

"What else do we need to get?" Hermione asked. Her hazel eyes locked longingly back at the candy shop they were leaving.

"A wand," McGonagall said. Hermione looked over at her with a small tilt of her head. McGonagall glanced over at her. "Aside from accidental magic, every spell needs a wand as a channel."

"Is my glamour," the world felt strange on her lips, but she was happy to finally have a name for what she had been doing, "considered accidental magic?"

"No. You are conscious of what you are doing," McGonagall said. She had tried to put this conversation off, but since Hermione had brought it up. "You could get in a great deal of trouble for it now." Hermione's hands instantly darted to her lightly curled brown hair. McGonagall raised her eyebrows. So, her hair was her problem. "Do you alter anything else?" McGonagall asked.

"No," Hermione whispered. McGonagall looked down at her.

"There are ways to alter your appearance without magic," McGonagall informed her. Hermione looked over at her now. Her hands fell gently from her hair. "We'll stop by that shop after Ollivanders."

"Okay," Hermione muttered. She was unsure. What if the products didn't work just like the ones Mrs. Sterling had bought her? She nibbled her bottom lip as they walked toward Ollivanders. "Mrs. McGonagall?" Hermione posed timidly. McGonagall stopped and looked down at the child. "Are the children at Hogwarts mean?" She asked. McGonagall furrowed her eyebrows. Her eyebrows smoothed out and her eyes softened as her mind processed the question. The reason for her glamour was obvious now: she was bullied in the orphanage. Sadness flushed through the woman as she realized that the bullying was so bad she unconsciously created that glamour.

"Some of them are unpleasant, but you should be able to find friends soon enough," McGonagall said softly. "Even if we can't do anything with your hair," McGonagall added. Hermione turned her hazel eyes up to the woman in front of her.

"If you say so…" She whispered. McGonagall's heart hurt for the young child. Growing up without your parents was bad enough, but to be bullied every day for something you couldn't change? That was just horrible.

The wand was heavy and unfamiliar in her hand as they left the place. She looked down at it in curiosity. The other four wands she tried before this one had been powerful even though she still didn't understand how. If not for the designs around the handle of this wand, she would have thought it was a simple stick that she saw in the backyard of the orphanage. Like the ones Johnny chased her with. She shook her head to dispel the memory.

"You may want to put that in your pocket, dear," McGonagall said. Hermione blinked and pushed it into her front pocket. For a moment, she swore she saw a small smile flicker onto McGonagall's face. "Never put it in your back pocket though," she muttered. Hermione tilted her head curiously. McGonagall caught her curious look. "You'll lose your buttocks." Hermione's eyes widened; she stopped. McGonagall continued walking, not noticing that her small charge had stopped. Hermione was so busy staring at McGonagall in horror that she didn't see the two bodies moving toward her. She didn't have time to side step them. They crashed into her. Hermione clenched her eyes tight and prepared to meet the ground. A pair of hands wrapped around her arms lightly.

"We weren't paying attention."

"Terribly sorry." Two identical voices said one after the other. She opened her eyes to see two redheaded boys holding her up. Instantly, she realized that they were twins. Hermione quickly stumbled back out of their hands and blushed deeply. She could see McGonagall standing a few steps away from them out of the twins' view. Her brown eyes seemed to be studying their interaction over her spectacles.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going," she instantly apologized. Internally, she readied for the emotional beating she was about to get from the two boys, but then she realized that seconds before they had apologized to her.

"It's quite alright," the one on the left told her. She noticed a small difference from the other. There was a small scar over the eyebrow of the one on the left.

"Perfectly fine," the one on the right said. He had a small, almost invisible freckle on his throat.

"We weren't really watching where we were going either," they said together.

"Fred! George!" Came a muffled shout from the crowd. Hermione stood on her tiptoes as the boys turned around slightly. A red, curly head was pushing through the crowd. A woman elbowed her way into view. The panic melted from her face the moment she spotted the two boys. She scowled and stomped over to them. "How many times do I have to tell you not to run off?!" She demanded; her tone hit an impressive screech. Hermione flinched.

"Sorry, mum."

"We were just helping this young lady," they motioned toward her together even though the one with the light freckled throat was speaking. Their mother seemed to suddenly notice her. The anger melted slightly from her face, but Hermione could tell that she was still suspicious of the boys' story.

"She is quite lost you see."

"I got separated from my guide…" Hermione muttered. It wasn't a complete lie. She did get separated from Professor McGonagall, but she wasn't completely alone. McGonagall's head dipped slightly. Those brown eyes became much more severe looking. She didn't approve. Hermione fought off flinching. Her words seemed to be just what the woman needed to hear. The redheaded woman's brown eyes softened deeply to her. Hermione flushed, not used to seeing such a gentle look from anyone but Mrs. Sterling.

"Don't worry, dear, we'll find your parents…" Hermione truly flinched now. McGonagall's brown eyes softened. _'So, I was right…'_ She thought mournfully. _'It does bother her…'_ She took pity on the young girl and adopted her best acting face. She pushed past the young man in her way and called out to her young charge. Mrs. Weasley and her boys turned instantly at her voice.

"There you are, Miss. Granger!" McGonagall convincingly said. She forced her brown eyes to be stern. Shock faded from Hermione's wide hazel eyes. "I told you not to let go of my hand!" Hermione blushed.

"Sorry, Professor McGonagall…"

"Never mind, dear. We must be going," McGonagall didn't know how to feel about her young charge meeting the Weasley twins so soon. They were only second years and already they were so close to beating the Marauders record at pranks. McGonagall nodded to Molly as she passed her. Molly nodded back with a slight smile. They would see one another again at the meeting for the Order of Phoenix; any friendliness now other than simple hellos would cause suspicion.

Hermione let Professor McGonagall lead her through the busy streets. Her mind was drifting back to the twins that had been so kind to her. They hadn't sneered at her hair or picked at her for anything else. They had simply been kind. She glanced toward the woman who was to be her teacher. _'Maybe she's right…maybe I do have a chance at making friends as I am…'_

_(A/N: I know some of you may be like "what the hell was that?!" about this chapter, but the Weasley twins will be important to the story and I wanted to introduce them. As well as establish a supportive, softer relationship between McGonagall and Hermione than just the strict teacher-student relationship they have in the books. :P)_


	4. Chapter 3

**The Forsaken Child**

**Chapter 3**

**(A/N: So sorry for the long wait between updates. I kind of lost my muse on this story. I couldn't figure out how to proceed, but I've got this idea that I hope you'll like.)**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Hermione stared at the bed she had been given. It was old with a dark wooden headboard and footboard. An old patchwork quilt covered the bed sheets, giving the bed a kind of charm. Still, Hermione had heard horror stories of hotel beds from Mrs. Sterling. Would the sheets be clean? She certainly hoped so. Tentatively, Hermione sat down on the bed. She sank. Her eyes widened.

"It's like sitting on a cloud!" She exclaimed happily as she fell back onto the bed. A conditioned reaction caused her to tense. She waited for Jolene-one of the many girls that she shared a room with at the orphanage-to come shove her off and claim the bed as her own. She thought of her bed at the orphanage. The mattress was frightfully old and had springs close to exposure. She wondered if the girls noticed she was missing yet or were they simply going about their night rituals oblivious of her absence? Hermione sighed and sat back up.

Her eyes locked on the trunk Tom-the inn keeper-had levitated up the stairs. Wonderment still filled her at the amazing feat._ 'I'm going to love being magical,' _she could already tell, _'I want to know everything!'_ And everything she could learn was in that trunk. She hopped up from the bed and walked toward the trunk. She opened the lid and picked up the first book for touched. She looked down at the title: Hogwarts: A History. She returned to the cloud like bed with it and settled down against the pillows. Ready to fall into distraction…

Five hours passed as she read until she heard a rather timid knock on her bedroom door. She closed the book, set it on the nightstand, and stood up. She stretched wide, popping her tensed joints, before moving to the door. The housekeeper stood outside. The older woman smiled at her.

"I thought you would be downstairs eating dinner…" She muttered, her elderly tone was slightly worried and curious; Hermione blinked and looked down at her watch. Her hazel eyes widened.

"Holy crap…" It was ten at night. "I was reading," She tacked on as an explanation, "I must have lost track of the time." The elderly lady laughed and stepped out of the way.

"I'll say." The elderly woman's hands fell to her shoulders and she gently pushed her down the hallway. "Go on, I'm sure Tom kept a plate for you." She blinked and nodded. She wanted to question the woman's claims, but as a housekeeper here, Hermione assumed she knew Tom better. After all, not all people were like the children at the orphanage; and so far, she hadn't seen a single child here. _'Because they have parents,'_ a dark place in her heart whispered, _'why would they need to stay in an inn?'_ She shook her head as if that could shake the voice away. She descended the stairs two at a time, as fast as her little feet could. No matter if there were no children here, she had been conditioned to get out of the way as fast as she could.

**XXX**

The days before the start of the school year progressed the same way. She read her school books and went down to eat with Tom; rinse and repeat. She didn't dare venture outside of the tavern. She could feel something horrible was happening in the Wizarding World. The bartender seemed on edge every the door to the tavern opened.

She got her first taste of the dangers in the Wizarding World on the evening before she was to head to Hogwarts. It was about a week after she had first arrived in the Leaky Cauldron.

Tom and she were at the bar, eating dinner, when the door opened again. A tall blonde man came swaggering in. Hermione instantly tensed along with Tom. There was something about the man's grey eyes that made her nervous; there was something about the set of his mouth that told her she was there to cause trouble. She knew, realistically, that she should be scared. And for a few minutes she was, but then…he opened his mouth.

"Hello, Tom," he drawled. "I would have thought you would have closed the Leaky Cauldron by now." It didn't sound like typical starting conversation. Years at the orphanage had taught Hermione the difference between casual conversations to threats. This man, whoever he was, was threatening the old barkeep. Her eyes narrowed as righteous anger flared up within her. Tom and his staff had been so nice to her; they had helped her come out of her shell, drawn her out and helped her flourish just a little. She considered them her friends.

Even though the man wouldn't look at her, she stared him down. She hoped he could feel her eyes on him; she hoped he could read her vicious thoughts screaming at him to get out before she threw her spaghetti at him.

"Not quite, Lucius," Tom stated; Hermione could hear the false friendliness in his tone. "What can I get for you today?"

"I wouldn't dream of drinking in this…" He looked around and screwed his nose up slightly in complete disgust, "filthy establishment." Hermione's pursed her lips. Her ability to hold her tongue when angry fled her. Some of it, she supposed, had to do with being out of the orphanage. There was a type of freedom here that she didn't have there; it was another reason she was so grateful for Tom (even if Hogwarts was paying to have her stay here).

"Then why are you here?" She exploded. The blonde's eyes snapped to her; his mouth hung open slightly. She heard Tom stutter behind her. "Just to insult a man's livelihood? Seems like a waste of time, don't you think, _Mr. Lucius_?" He closed his mouth and glared at her. She didn't flinch. His eyes didn't scare her. She had met worse men coming into the orphanage. Before he could reply, maniacal laughter floated across the room.

"Isn't she such _a doll_?" A woman with curly hair stepped into view from behind him. Her dark, mud brown eyes held a slightly insane look in them. Her head tilted to the side as her eyes locked on Hermione. She smiled unnervingly. Hermione blinked, but lifted her chin in defiance. She refused to be frightened. The woman laughed. "Oh! And she's such a spirited one! Do you think Rodolphus would mind terribly if I kept her?" At the mention of the man's name, Hermione temporary forgot that these people were dangerous. She had misheard the woman, whether or not intentionally remained to be seen.

"Rudolph?" Hermione said in incredulousness. "Like the reindeer?" The woman's eyes narrowed; her mouth screwed up in offense.

"YOU DARE?!" She jumped at the loud volume, but raised her eyebrows. The little girl couldn't help but wonder just what she did to offend the woman. Insult her husband? Maybe? Surely, she wasn't the only one to ever ask. Rudolph was after all a very famous story. Then it clicked. The woman hadn't said Rudolph, but something else. Hermione just knew she wouldn't be able to pronounce it and didn't see the point in trying.

"Was it because I implied he had a big red nose?" She asked. Roaring laughter caused them all to look toward the door.

"Which does that make you, Malfoy?" A man with glasses and extremely messy black hair asked. "Prancer?" The mental image the man's statement evoked threatened to make Hermione giggle. All she could see was Lucius prancing through a field of flowers like an excited deer. She rolled her lips together and held them pressed together to keep from laughing aloud.

"How about Dasher?" A curly headed man injected.

"He's certainly cowardly enough," speculated Glasses.

"Well, he certainly wouldn't be Vixen," Curls mused back. An annoyed growl escaped the woman and Hermione realized what they were doing. They were drawing her ire away from her. She reserved herself to remaining quiet; although some delayed sense of mischief made her want to join in.

Hermione pulled discrete pranks on the girls and boys of the orphanage at least twice a month. Since none of the girls had real proof that it was her, she never got into trouble. Since she typically did their chores, it was easy to mess with them. All she had to do was slip something underneath their pillows when she made their bed. (For instance, she had slipped a fake spider underneath Jolene's mattress. And just for kicks, she had entertained the idea of having it crawl out from underneath the pillow and onto her nose. Imagine her delight when it did just that. She could have done without the ear-splitting scream and the pain in her chest from suppressing her laughter.)

She could tell though, joining in their mischief would be dangerous. She could see the woman's hand dangerously close to her wand. She could see Lucius' grip on his cane tightening. She felt a small tap on her shoulder and looked over. Tom was motioning for her to climb over the bar. She furrowed her brows, but did as he asked. She climbed quietly onto the top of the bar and slipped over the edge.

"Get down," he whispered. Hermione crouched down and blinked at Tom joined her.

"What's going on?" She whispered.

"Two of the men you saw—the one with glasses and the curly headed man—are Aurors." She tilted her head. "Magical police."

"Then what are the man and woman?"

"Death Eaters," he said quietly but severely. Hermione pursed her lips. The name certainly didn't sound good. Hermione would have asked more, but the woman shouted:

"Curcio!" Curiously, Hermione peeked over the bar. She could feel Tom pulling at her arm, trying to get her to duck back down. Hermione knew that was an Unforgiveable Curse. She had read about them. Curcio, or the Cruciatus Curse, was a torture spell. It could only kill you if used for long enough, but typically you would go insane before that point. Hermione shivered. If the name hadn't told her that they were bad, their casual use of the spell would have.

"Oh! Starting with the heavy ones already, are we, dear cousin?" Curls teased as he shot a spell of his own. The blonde side-stepped the zigzagging red light. The spell came toward the bar. Hermione dropped down to avoid it. It shattered a few bottles above them. Strange smelling liquid rained down on them. She heard Tom tsk.

"Stupefy!" She peeked just a little over the bar. She heard Tom hiss her name and felt him pull at her again. She scooted over. She wanted to see what each spell looked like. Stupefy was red and zigzagging. That must have been the one Curls had sent toward Lucius.

"Diffindo!" Was orange. A clear indention appeared as she managed to block it, but the force of the spell still sent her back a few steps. Level, Hermione noticed, with where they were hiding. Hermione ducked back down to avoid being seen by her.

"Stay down," Tom hissed as he curled his hand tightly over her arm. "If they spot you, they will _kill _you." Hermione pursed her lips.

"What about the men?" She asked, worrying more for them than for herself. After all, the men were out in the open. She wasn't.

"They fight these guys for a living, Hermione. They'll be fine," Tom defended. Hermione shook her head and definitely peeked back over the bar. "Foolish girl!" He hissed; he moved to reach for her again, but she scooted down the bar. She was level with her plate now. She looked between the dueling four and noticed something. Even though the crazy looking woman was fighting Glasses, she kept glancing toward the distracted Curls. Hermione narrowed her eyes; she could see a plan forming in the woman's mind. Hermione could see her lips forming the spell; she could read the words. Avada Kedavra. The Killing Curse.

Hermione darted over the bar only enough to grab her plate. She flung the spaghetti onto the floor behind the crazy woman. When she stepped back to perform the spell, almost comically, she slipped; instead of firing the spell at Curls or Glasses, she fired it at the ceiling. It met the wooden ceiling and sent down splinters. Hermione ducked back behind the bar.

"Definitely a Gryffindor," Tom grumbled as he glared at her. Hermione smiled sheepishly and shrugged. She knew what a Gryffindor was. It was a House at Hogwarts that was known for bravery. Tom rolled his eyes and shook his head disapprovingly.

When it became clear that Curls and Glasses were winning, Crazy and Lucius disappeared with a sharp pop. Hermione peeked back over the bar and then hopped over it when she was certain they were gone.

"You alright, little miss?" Glasses asked the moment she settled onto the stool. Hermione nodded.

"I'm fine. Are you guys?" She asked.

"Yup."

"Thank you for answering my call, Potter, Black," Tom said as he too stood. The two men nodded sternly.

"As if we would let one of our favorite inns be destroyed by a bunch of wankers," Curls reassured the innkeeper. Hermione blinked when she looked back to find Glasses' eyes on her.

"I saw what you did," he teased her. Hermione flushed.

"What?" Curls asked, looking toward his friend.

"Little miss over here may have very well saved your life, Padfoot," Glasses told his friend. Hermione's cheeks flushed. "Bellatrix was going to try and shoot a Killing Curse at you, but she slipped on a conveniently placed spill of spaghetti that I swear wasn't there before." Hermione blinked as Curls looked at her and then extravagantly bowed to her.

"Then I am forever in your debt, madam!" He vowed as he took her hand and kissed it. Hermione blushed and rolled her eyes.

"No, you're not. Trust me; it's okay." Hermione dismissed his words bemusedly as she pulled her hand out of his. Glasses chuckled and swatted his friend in the back of the head. Hermione chewed her bottom lip and looked toward Tom as she thought of something: "They were who you've been waiting on, right?" Tom blinked.

"What?" He asked, clearly confused. Curls and Glasses looked over at her.

"You tense each time the door opens." She explained to Tom. "And get this shifty look in your eyes and place your hand underneath the bar where I'm guessing is a type of panic button." Hermione furrowed her brows. She had heard about them; the orphanage had one in the kitchen just in case someone broke in.

"Observant one, aren't you?" Tom asked rhetorically. Hermione shrugged.

"Kind of had to be," she said enigmatically. Jolene and the other children would have succeeded in some of their meaner moments if she hadn't been. For instance, there was this time that Jolene had tried to put gum in her hair. She had started acting all friendly one day—talking to her, offering her a chance to play with them; but Hermione knew she was up to something. It was in the way she shifted, the way the others giggled as they paid attention to her. Hermione had simply declined and stayed near Mrs. Sterling. Jolene wouldn't be able to bully her with the orphanage head watching them closely. That night, when Jolene was asleep, Hermione had stolen her gum and placed it outside on the picnic table. The next morning, ants had covered her gum; and Jolene had thought that _she_ had left it outside by mistake.

"What's your name?" Curls/Padfoot asked as he slipped onto the barstool next to her.

"I'm Hermione. And you are?" She fished.

"I'm James Potter," Glasses took over, "and this idiot over here is Sirius Black."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Potter and Mr. Black." Hermione smiled. Her smile flattered as she thought of something, "Do you think they'll be back?" She asked. Her question made James chew his bottom lip and Sirius run a hand threw his hair.

"They honestly might," they warned honestly.

"The Death Eaters have never been good with rejection," Sirius mused. "Or defiance." Hermione chewed her bottom lip and looked toward Tom.

"It might be a good idea for you and your staff, along with any guests, to stay somewhere else tonight," James suggested, looking toward Tom.

"But…where would we go?" Hermione asked. Her stomach flipped in discomfort at the idea of leaving_. 'Where would I go?'_ She wondered. '_The orphanage is out. The other children probably wouldn't let me leave since they probably know by now..._' Once when Hermione had tried to go into town with Mr. Sterling, some of the other children had locked in the closet. If Mr. Sterling hadn't found her, they probably would have left her there.

She swallowed; she looked away from James and toward Tom. The kind innkeeper knew a little of her story. She found his sad grey eyes on her. A type of fire filled his eyes as he looked away from him.

"I'm not going to abandon my inn, boys. It's been in my family for generations. I'll give the staff the night off…give 'em the option to stay somewhere else for the night. Hermione here is my only guest and she don't really have anywhere to go."

"Why couldn't she go home?" James asked, looking toward the little girl with worry filled hazel eyes. His mind veered toward abuse or neglect. Maybe her family didn't even know she was here.

"I…don't really have one," she muttered, "I live at an orphanage." _Because no one else wanted me. _

"Oh…" James said awkwardly, remorsefully. He knew how badly it hurt to lose your parents, but to lose them at such a tender age? He probably wouldn't have been able to cope. If it weren't for Peter telling them of his plans, Harry would have been just like this girl. His heart ached for her. He cleared his throat and knelt down so that he could be at her level. "It's going to be dangerous for you here," he told her gently as he tried not to scare her but still warn of the situation's severity.

"It's okay," Hermione reassured him quietly. "I'm good at hiding." James shifted off of his toes and frowned. He wasn't comfortable with that and one look at Tom said that he wasn't comfortable with her staying here either. He and his staff could deal with whatever came, but he didn't want to have to be frightened for her if they did come back. She had already proven not to be good at listening.

"Hermione," Tom said warmly, "I understand you wanting to stay here, but James is right. It is very dangerous and I may not be able to protect you." Hermione's hazel eyes flicked up to him.

"Where else do I have to go, Tom?" She demanded. "I can't go back to the orphanage." Her infamous temper-known only to a select few at the orphanage-flared powerfully. "The children would lock me in the closet and make sure I missed the train. Or they would destroy all of my books, all of the things Professor Dumbledore has been kind of to pay for." While the little girl ranted, Tom glanced toward James and Sirius. Both men were staring at Hermione in both surprise and sadness.

Tom had seen her temper only a few times since she joined them; it was usually when something would happen in her books that would offend her. She had tromped down the stairs and ranted against Salazar Syltherin for hours the day she finished his chapter in Hogwarts: A History. Her hair always seemed to crackle whenever she was angry. But right now, her anger wasn't something they needed to be paying attention too. They needed to find out a way to get her away from the Cauldron just in case they came back with larger numbers.

Tom had no misconceptions. He knew that when the Death Eaters came back, it would be with more than two. Maybe they would be able to save the tavern, but it would still be damaged in the assault. He didn't want Hermione or any of his staff in the way of that. He sighed. His staff were capable adults; Hermione was simply a child. He knew many of his staff would choose to stay, but Hermione had to leave at least until the threat had passed.

Tom threw a peanut at James to get his attention. He jerked as it bounced off his forehead. He glared over at the innkeeper. Tom jerked his head slightly toward Hermione; his eyes plead for one of them to take her in for the night. James suppressed his sigh.

"I suppose I could talk to Lily," James told the innkeeper as he ran a hand through his hair, "and see if she would be okay with us taking Hermione in for the night."

"What?" Confusion overpowered Hermione's irritation at them having seemingly ignore her.

"Mr. Potter and his family are good people, Hermione. No harm will come to you while you're there," Tom vouched for him. Hermione's lips still thinned into a frown.

"It wouldn't be right to leave you here by yourself…" Hermione muttered. He grinned.

"I've been doing fine on my own, little cricket," Tom reassured her.

"Besides, we'll be keeping an eye on this place," Sirius joined in. She wanted to argue his logic. It's too dangerous for her to stay, but it's somehow safe enough for Tom—an elder innkeeper that has problems subduing an eleven year old girl—to stay. But-on the other hand-if something did go down, she would only be in the way. Hermione looked between the two men and sighed. She nodded her consent and hopped back up onto the stool to wait for James to finish his call. She didn't miss the pleased smile Tom and Sirius shared. She rolled her eyes and balanced her chin onto her hand.

James came back minutes later with a reassuring smile on his lips, "Lily said it would be alright."


	5. Chapter 4

**The Forsaken Child**

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"Be careful, mate," James told his best friend as Sirius readied to leave for the Order meeting. Originally, the Potter parents were supposed to attend, but since Hermione was coming home with him, James and Lily would have to miss out. Sirius nodded and smiled.

"You too, mate. Keep the little lady safe," Sirius stated before he turned on his heel and disappeared with a sharp pop. Hermione cast one more look at Tom and Angela—the nice maid who had always came to get her when dinner was ready—over her shoulder. They smiled and waved back.

"Don't you worry, Hermione; we'll be fine," Tom reassured her. She smiled back reluctantly and looked back up at James. The man extended his elbow to her and grinned.

"Milady," he teased. Hermione rolled her eyes, clutched her trunk closer, and slipped her hand into the crock of his elbow. She tensed as she awaited the uncomfortable feeling of apparition, but she kept her eyes open and her back straight. She would be prepared for it this time. She swore to herself that she would get used to the feeling; that way when it came time for her to take the test, she would pass. The feeling wouldn't make her flinch.

James smiled down at the little girl. He found it adorable the way she set her chin definitely and gripped his arm tightly. He couldn't help but be reminded of Harry. He reacted the same way. He refused to show weakness in front of his dad; the boy was so stubborn. So much like Lily, but so much like him. Harry was the perfect mix between the two of them. He couldn't wait for her to meet Harry. With a quick pop, they were gone and standing in the light on the porch.

Hermione swallowed in nervousness as she stood on the white porch. She had never been to anyone's house before. She licked her lips and looked up at James. The man smiled kindly down at her and put his hand on the doorknob.

"You'll love them," he promised. "And they'll love you. Hell, Harry will probably hail you a hero when I tell him you threw spaghetti at Bellatrix."

"I didn't throw it at her!" Hermione protested. James quirked a brow. She flushed. "I threw it behind her…." She muttered. "Granted, I was hoping that she would slip on it."

"How'd you know she would?" James asked as he unlocked the door and held it open for her to go inside.

"She braced herself with her left foot each time she would fire a spell," Hermione clarified a she crossed the threshold. She hadn't gotten to see what the outside looked like because they had apparated onto the porch, but what she could see of the inside was gorgeous. Instantly, she could tell that some wealthy people lived here, but they were the kind of people who didn't flaunt it. James had fallen silent behind her; Hermione assumed that he was taking the information in. Instead, he was staring at her with wide eyes. She had pointed out something even he hadn't noticed. When they fought, his eyes were always on her hand so that he could track her movements before she cast a spell. Bellatrix had only one tell; it was a small twitch of her wrist. Hermione further blew his mind by adding: "I read somewhere that there are ice spells…next time you face her you could make her slip? Only if there aren't many surrounding you, of course."

"You have a very frightening mind, Miss. Hermione," James drawled, still a little surprised by the girl's deviousness that seemed to rival his own. But not, he acknowledged, Sirius' own devious flare. Hermione flushed and looked away from him. Before she could respond, a colorful blur shot across the room and attached itself to James' pant leg. Hermione blinked.

"Master! You've returned!" It was James turn to be embarrassed now, but Hermione wasn't paying attention to his face. She was wondering what on earth that thing was attached to his leg. Hermione could only guess that it was a she, because she wore a long patchwork dress made out of sheets and flour bags. Hermione's brows furrowed.

James lowered his hand down to Tinky's head and patted it as he said, "yes, I'm back." Tinky let go of his leg and looked over her shoulder at the new addition. James smiled at the little elf and said, "Tinky, this is Hermione. She'll be a guest at our house for tonight. And she'll probably have a lot of questions."

"It's is nice to meet friends of my master," Tinky greeted. She surprised both Hermione and James by hugging the little girl. Unlike with James, Tinky reached Hermione's stomach. The height difference only emphasized how thin and small Hermione was for her age; it broke James' heart that someone would treat a child so neglectfully. Tinky could feel the bones of the girl a lot better than she could on her young master and it worried her. She stepped back and looked up at the girl. "Tinky will feed you!" She promised as she let go of her. She turned back to her master and said cheerfully, "Tinky will go fix dinner now! Master Harry and Mistress Lily are in the living room, Master James. I believe Mistress Lily is nervous about meeting Mi—ss Hermione."

"Thank you, Tinky," James said slowly; he caught the way Tinky drew out Miss. He shrugged and passed it off as habit. She had gotten so used to saying Mistress that she must have almost said it by mistake.

Hermione gaped as Tinky disappeared with a pop. She furrowed her brows. She now wished she had read _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ first. Though she didn't regret reading Hogwarts: A History, she was in the dark as to of what creature that was.

"Tinky is a House Elf," James explained as he beckoned her to follow him. Hermione moved to pull her trunk along behind her. "You can leave your trunk at the door. One of the House Elves will get it in a minute. It would be too heavy for you to pull up the stairs."

"Okay…" Hermione said cautiously as she let go of the handle. As she walked to follow James, she asked, "What exactly do House Elves do?"

"Well, a lot of things," James explained awkwardly. He could still remember Lily's reaction to them when they first got married. She had protested vehemently, but the rest of the Elves had convinced her that they loved working for the House of Potter. They adored their masters, so they didn't mind working. Lily was convinced further by Tinky's parents who informed them that even though they were free, they enjoyed working for the Potter family. "They do whatever the people in the household tell them too."

"Isn't that a bit like slavery?" Hermione asked.

"I suppose in a way it is," James acknowledged, "but the House Elves don't know any other way. We've offered Tinky freedom since her parents were also free elves, but she declined rather powerfully. We couldn't get her to stop crying for a week."

"So…they don't want to be free?" Hermione asked slowly. "But they don't know any other way of life. Isn't that like…an animal being born into captivity? He's happy only because he's never known what fresh air felt like?"

"Consider your analogy, Hermione." James pointed out as he stopped in the archway of the living room. He could see his wife's vibrant red hair and his eldest son's messy do. The conversation had caught their attention. Harry was blatantly listening. He was leaning over the couch slightly, not putting his full weight against the back. Lily was looking over at them with an arched brow. He knew the conversation must sound familiar to her for they had had it many times early in their relationship. "If an animal born in captivity is released into the wild, can it survive?" Hermione frowned.

"No, not unless it's taken into another zoo or a home."

"Exactly. House Elves only know servitude. They don't know any other way of life. I know it seems barbaric, Hermione, but it really isn't. Tinky and the other House Elves enjoy working here. We aren't cruel masters. We give them days off; we give them rooms where most owners wouldn't. We treat them like they are one of the family because they are."

"A family member that wears rags," Hermione deadpanned, arching an eyebrow at the man. James sighed; he felt both exasperated and amused. Much of the girl's arguments were similar to Lily's.

"It's considered an insult to offer a House Elf clothing. I learned that lesson the hard way. When I was about five, I thought Tinky would want clothes. She looked cold, so I offered her my jacket. Tinky lost it, sobbing and begging me not to make her put it on. I was baffled. She only calmed down after I said I thought she looked cold. She was the one who explained it to me," James told. Hermione sighed.

"There will be things," Lily called from the couch, "that you will have to learn to accept now that you are in the Wizarding World. This strange thing is one of them. House Elves don't want to be free, but you can make it easier for them by being kind."

"Is that really all I can do?" Hermione asked as she and James walked forward.

"I'm afraid so. It was hard for me to swallow as well," Lily explained. "I'm Lily," she introduced herself as Hermione came closer. She stuck her hand out for the little girl to shake. Hermione reached forward and took the kind woman's hand.

"I'm Hermione. Thank you for taking me in for the night."

"You're very welcome, Hermione. It's always nice to have guests," Lily waved off her thanks. She tried to discreetly check the girl for injuries. She sat back again, satisfied when she found none. Hermione sat on the couch next to Harry; she looked over at the boy nervously out of the corner of her eye. She wondered if it would be mean, like all the other boys at the orphanage. He looked over at her. She was instantly struck over how bright his green eyes were. She thought of her own greenish-brown and mentally sighed. Mrs. Sterling called her eyes hazel, but the other children had their own less flattering names for her eyes. Harry smiled warmly at her, causing her to blush. Lily and James looked at each other from over the children's heads and smiled.

For a moment, they were both struck at how similar both children looked and were unnerved by it. Before they could ponder on it for long, a squeaky voice called out from the kitchen:

"Masters, Mistress, and guest, dinner is ready!" Tinky called.

"Come on," Harry encouraged her as he hopped down from the couch, "you're gonna love Tinky's cooking." Hermione smiled timidly at him and followed the Potter family into the dining room.

**XXX**

"Do you play Quidditch?" Harry asked once they had settled down at the table. Hermione paused her goblet inches from her mouth and looked at him curiously.

"Play what now?" She questioned as she set the goblet back down. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught James' grin and Lily's eye roll.

"I guess that's a no," Harry muttered.

"Really, dear, don't bore the poor girl with Quidditch." Harry gaped at his mother. His aghast expression almost made Hermione giggle. He looked at his mother like she had just delivered the worst news possible.

"For shame, Lily!" James gasped dramatically. "Quidditch is the most interesting thing in the world!" He declared. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"You said that about television too, James," Lily pointed out as she speared a piece of chicken breast onto her fork, "After a while, that argument stops holding weight." She added as she popped the piece into her mouth.

As Hermione sat watching the family sending playful barbs back and forth at one another, she felt a sharp stab of pain and longing. It was something she had often felt when she sat watching other children getting picked by well-intentioned parents. She looked back down at her plate and quietly went back to eating.

As she chewed, she thought of Bellatrix and her statement about keeping her. Even though it was twisted, Hermione had felt a sharp stab of want then. Disgust threatened to rob her of her already dwindled appetite. Bellatrix scared her, but Hermione's heart had still jumped when she had asked Lucius that. _"Someone wants me!"_ Her heart had cried even if just for a moment. Hermione frowned. Apparently, she had been wrong when she thought that Mrs. Sterling's fleeting moments of attention was enough to sustain her.

"Hermione?" James called, worried. The girl seemed to be eating almost mechanically, tasting nothing. At the call of her name, she blinked and looked up. "You alright?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter. I was just lost in thought," she forced a smile onto her lips. Lily and James shared a look.

"You don't have to worry about Tom and his staff, Hermione. Tom promised he would contact me if anything went down," James tried to reassure her. He didn't know that he had missed the true source of her worries by miles. Still, Hermione smiled and play that he had succeeded.

Their interaction was watched by more than just humans. Tinky, the tiny House Elf, stood by the archway. Her bulbous grey eyes missed nothing. It was no secret that house elves were different from their masters and mistresses, but many didn't know that they could sense things their masters could not. An ancient magic let House Elves know who they served. They could recognize bloodline by their magic. Tinky knew, just as she knew every House Elf in the house would know soon enough, that young Hermione was a Potter.

The only thing she fought with…was whether or not to tell the family and young Miss. Hermione.


	6. Chapter 5

**The Forsaken Child**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Hermione laid awake hours after it was time to go to bed. Her mind was racing. She was worried about Tom, worried about Angela, and fearful of what was going to happen tomorrow at Hogwarts. Would she make friends? What House would she be sorted into? Was Tom alright? Did Angela make it home safe? She knew that the young woman walked home at night, not apparating. She said that the night air soothed her after a long day of work at the inn. Did she do it tonight, even though there were Death Eaters possibly watching the place? These were just a few of the thousands of thoughts robbing her of sleep. After a few more minutes of letting these thoughts govern, Hermione slipped out of the nice, comfortable bed that the Potters had provided her. She wandered down the hallway and then down the stairs. It was as she was walking to the living room that she heard rummaging. Her brow's furrowed.

"Hello?" She called quietly. Not a second after her voice carried into the kitchen, she heard an even squeakier voice reply:

"It's just Tinky getting a late night snack, Miss. Hermione!" Hermione relaxed and entered the kitchen. Tinky's bulging eyes locked on her. Hermione noticed that Tinky's eyes glowed in the dark of the kitchen. "Why is Miss. Hermione up?"

"I couldn't sleep," she explained as she stood in the archway.

"Why ever not?" The little House Elf asked as she gathered her fruit into a little bowl. The Potters were really good to them. Even though the Potters were well-aware that House Elves could do magic, all of the food the House Elves enjoyed was put on the bottom racks of the refrigerator. Tinky's favorite would always be grapes and strawberries. She beckoned Hermione to follow her as she sat at the dinner table.

"My mind's just racing…I'm worried about tomorrow, worried about Tom and his staff…" Tinky made an understanding noise.

"I believe Mr. Lupin has the perfect remedy of a restless mind," Tinky hummed. Hermione tilted her head out of curiosity. She had no idea who Mr. Lupin was, but if he was anything like Mr. Sterling she knew she wouldn't be able to drink it. With a snap of her bony fingers, a white mug filled with steaming liquid appeared on the table. Hermione peered down into it.

"Hot chocolate?" She mused aloud. Tinky nodded.

"Um hmm." Tinky confirmed around a mouth full of strawberry. Hermione wrapped her hands around the hot mug and picked it up. She raised it to her lips and found that the beverage was not too hot, but—at the risk of sounding like the Goldilocks—just right. She took a sip.

Tinky couldn't help but stare up at the young girl. She wanted to tell her, but as Tinky looked at her, she knew the girl wasn't ready to hear it. She was too emotionally raw right now. If Tinky told her that Bellatrix was her real mother and James her father, it would break her. She wouldn't be able to process the news in a healthy manner. But…it went against House Elf law to keep such an important secret from the family she served. Tinky sighed_. 'I'll talk to Ginko. He'll know what to do.'_

Ginko was an old elf who had been with the Potter family since James' grandparents. He had known many scandals that passed through the house and knew children even better than Tinky—the youngest House Elf in the Honorable House of Potter. Tinky was certain that he would be able to advise her on the matter. Of course, there was the likelihood that Ginko would beat her to telling their Mistress and Master first. Ginko had lived many years and had a no-nonsense policy when it came to the ones he served.

Feeling a little better about her own problems, she focused on the little girl quietly and calmly sipping hot coco across from her. "Master James said that you would have questions," Tinky reminded her gently. She lowered the mug. Tinky fought off a giggle at the little dab of whip cream on her nose. Hermione could feel it; she flushed and wiped it off.

"What do you do on your days off?" Hermione asked the first thing that popped into her mind. Tinky furrowed her brows. This was not a question she was expecting.

"Tinky goes out with Mistress Lily and gets books," Tinky explained.

"Really?" Hermione smiled. The little House Elf nodded.

"Mystery novels are Tinky's favorite," she departed a little bit of information. Hermione pressed her lips together.

"I've never had many books," Hermione said. "Mrs. Sterling spends most of her income just trying to keep the orphanage afloat, but every now and again she can splurge on us. My favorite was always mystery too." Hermione left out that most of the books she owned went missing.

"Do they treat Miss. Hermione right at the orphanage?" Tinky asked; her squeaky tone filled with concern. Hermione flushed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sterling do their best. It's the other children that make living there more difficult," she muttered, unaware that they had an audience just outside. Tinky could see her Mistress leaning against the archway. Tinky couldn't have hoped for a better outcome. If the kind Mistress overheard how awful the orphanage children were to her, maybe she would be swayed to adopt the girl.

"How, Miss. Hermione?"

"I don't really feel comfortable going into it, Tinky," Hermione muttered. "Things at the orphanage aren't easy and I think the children bully me mostly because I'm different, but the orphanage isn't a completely bad place. Mrs. Sterling got my birth certificate from the hospital. She didn't have to do that. She didn't have to look out for me at all."

"Do you know the names of your birth mother and father then?" Tinky asked, tilting her head. One of her bat-like ears brushed the table. Hermione shook her head.

"My mother signed it too sharply for me to tell her name and my father didn't sign it at all," Hermione sighed. "It doesn't really matter though," she added. "Who you are born to, the name that you bare, doesn't make you. What makes you is you. Where you're headed, the person you become, that's what matters." Tinky smiled.

"Miss. Hermione is a wise girl," she complimented. Hermione flushed.

"I've had a lot of time to think on myself and my birth family, Tinky. Do I wish they would have kept me? Of course. But there's a reason there's a well for wishes. You can cast in your quarters but that's all you're getting in return."

"But wishes give people hope, Miss. Hermione," Tinky's heart broke for the girl who had relieved more than she had wanted. Her hazel eyes—so much like her Master's—were filled with the years her life had put on her. Her smile lines were non-existent. Tinky's heart ached.

"If you say so, Tinky," she sighed. "Thank you for the hot chocolate. I think I'll go to bed now." Hermione dismissed herself.

"You're very welcome, Miss. Hermione," Tinky said to her back as she walked away. Once the little girl was out of sight, Lily stepped from her hiding place. Her green eyes swam with her sadness as she looked at Tinky. "Children whisper secrets in our ears because they think they are safe, Mistress Lily," Tinky said gently. Lily flushed.

"I know. I have been guilty of whispering my own woes to you time and time again, Tinky," Lily reminded her as she sat down in Hermione's vacated seat.

"Master James snoring too loud again?" Tinky asked as she popped a grape into her mouth. Lily nodded.

"I swear that man could bring the roof down upon us all with his thunderous snores," the redhead sighed. Tinky giggled. A small silence prevailed over them for a little while before Lily said, "she reminds me more and more of Sirius. I think he would be thrilled to hear her say that it doesn't matter where you've been, it only matters who you become…Even now, he curses that he carries the Black name."

"Mister Sirius carries a heavy burden, but so does that child, Mistress. Tinky worries for her."

"I know I've only just met her, but I do too, Tinky. I do too." Lily sighed.

**XXX**

The next morning came too early for Lily. She had been up all night wondering if she should speak to James about adopting the girl or if she should wait until she knew her better. There were other things she could do, after all. Lily had thought about it all. She could extend an invitation to the girl to spend holidays and summers with them. All Lily knew for certain was that she didn't want that little girl going back to the orphanage.

She sat across the young girl at the breakfast table, simply watching her.

"Promise you'll write to me and tell me all about Hogwarts, okay?" Harry begged. "I don't want to be another kid in the dark about what to expect when I go."

"You could read Hogwarts: A History," Hermione told him primly, making James snort and look fondly at his wife. Lily glared at him playfully. Harry groaned at the statement.

He scrunched his nose up in protest. Hermione quirked an eyebrow at him. "That book's boring!" She pursed her lips. "Come on, Hermione! Please!"

"I promise I'll write to you, Harry," Hermione caved. 'It's not like I'll have anyone to talk to otherwise,' she added mentally.

"Awesome. You're the best!" He declared.

"Really, you're basing your opinion about me on that?"

"Well, dad told me a really cool story about you last night-" Harry trailed off as he noticed his dad jerked his head toward his mother. He furrowed his brows, losing them underneath the rim of his glasses.

"And pray tell, what did your father tell you?" Lily pressed; she too had caught the aggressive motion of her husband's head. Hermione looked between them in confusion. Then it clicked: the spaghetti incident. Harry knew he was supposed to keep it a secret from his mother; he knew she would probably worry really hard now, but he also couldn't keep it in. The pressing look his mother was giving him was unnerving.

"Hermione threw spaghetti at Bellatrix's feet and tripped her!" Harry rushed out. James groaned. Lily looked at the young girl and quirked her eyebrows. Hermione looked back down at her Belgium waffles.

"She was about to kill Sirius," Hermione defended herself quietly as she cut a corner of her waffle off using her fork. "I could see it in her eyes and the way she kept mouthing the words. She was going to do it, no matter what advantage it cost her."

"So…you decided to throw spaghetti at a woman that was hell-bent on killing?" Lily asked both rhetorically and disbelievingly. "You realize she could have easily killed you for that if she hadn't apparated away when she fell?" Hermione rolled her lips together and nodded. "So, you know how dangerous that was?" Again, she nodded. Tears prickled at her eyes despite herself. She had never really been scolded before, but she knew that's what this was. As upset and shamed as it made her feel, Hermione couldn't bring herself to regret it.

"Lily, I think she gets it," James cut in gently. "But do you really want her to regret saving Sirius the only way she knew how? I wouldn't have been able to save him time, I was too focused on her hands and not watching her eyes. She could see that."

"No, James," Lily sighed. "I don't want her to regret it." She looked back at Hermione. "I just don't want you doing something so dangerous again." Hermione's eyes finally lifted up to hers. Lily's heart gave a sharp tug at the tears she saw swimming there. "Your life is precious, Hermione." She told her gently. "_You _are precious." Hermione's eyes stung with the effort to keep her tears from falling. No one had told her this before. She knew, logically, that every life was precious. That was why she had wanted to save Sirius, but she had never thought about herself like that. She was…expendable. Just a little orphan girl. What value did her life have? This was how she felt, but hearing from Lily that her feelings were wrong. She was precious. It was…freeing in a way. Someone thought she was worth something. It made the effort to suppress her tears all the more difficult. "And Sirius would have never forgave himself if you had died for saving him."

Harry felt uncomfortable. He could feel Hermione shaking beside him as she fought against her tears; he could see the tears shining his mother's eyes; and he could clearly see the solemn look on his father's face. He looked over at Hermione and did the only thing he could think of to lighten the mood. He obviously reached over and stole a bite of her Belgium waffle right off of her fork. She glared over at him. He swallowed it down and cheekily channeled his godfather:

"Better eat fast, precious," he didn't say it mockingly; he said it in a way that let Hermione know instantly that it was now her nickname. "It's getting cold." Yes, Harry was going to give Hermione a nickname. It was his own way of telling her that his mom was right. This wasn't going to end here. Even if she didn't write to him, he would find her when he started school and pester her. He had already decided that he was going to pester his parents until they agreed to bring her into the family. He'd always wanted a sister; he didn't care that she would be older.

"Thank you so much for that assessment," Hermione drawled. Harry grinned.

"Anytime."

"I'm sure," she grumbled. James and Lily couldn't help but grin at one another.

XXX

Tinky waited until her family had left to hunt down Ginko. She knew she would probably find him in the attic—their appointed resting place since the beginning of the Potter family.

House Elves were a very pack oriented group. They craved stability and togetherness. It was why lone Elves clung so tightly to their families. Tinky was lucky to have so many Elves with her. While one Elf could do everything a house needed done, the Potters would never force an Elf to leave. They were given the option. For instance, Tinky's brothers had departed for other houses when they were old enough to make their own decisions. The Potters were unlike any family the House Elves had seen. They didn't mistreat them; instead, they treated them as though they were human. This was why she couldn't understand Ginko's reluctance to interact with the Potters. But then again, Ginko was very old; and he hadn't always been with the Potter family.

Ginko was too old to be of any real help with chores; so he found ways to be useful otherwise. He supervised and handed out assignments; he kept them organized and in order; he broke up squabbles between Elves. Tinky knew he would be able to help her if only they could get along long enough.

Tinky was considered a rebel in the fold. She didn't believe in keeping her distance from the family. She didn't believe in upholding the servant-master or mistress ways. She knew the Potters viewed her as family and would speak her mind. As long as the Potters accepted and appreciated it, she wouldn't have to punish herself for speaking out of term. It drove Ginko and a few of the older Elves insane, but she was proud to say that she was inspiring the children.

Tinky forced herself to remain respective as she approaching the elder, "Ginko," she called. The aged Elf looked up at her. His bat-like ears sagged along with the rest of his skin. Instantly, she could see that he was cranky.

"What is it, Tinky?" He demanded; his voice sounded like a growl instead of a squeak. She eased herself onto the ground in front of him and crossed her legs.

"Tinky is sure you've felt the new addition to the Potter family," she got to the point.

"Aye. Ginko has." He nodded slowly.

"What should we do?" She asked.

"Why must we do anything? We are House Elves. It is not in our station to meddle in human affairs. We only exist to serve," Ginko graveled. He looked upon her with a scolding expression. Tinky jutted her chin up in the air.

"But is it not in our job description to care for their welfare?" Tinky countered. Ginko's large eyes narrowed. His eyelids seemed to stretch paper thin over. "Mistress Hermione needs a family. She needs _her_ family. But Tinky fears what such knowledge would do to our Mistress and Masters."

"Why have you come to me, Tinky?" He growled. "Do you want me to tell you what to do? No matter what Ginko says, you never listen. Ginko tells you not to get to close the family, you do anyway. Ginko tells you not to meddle in human affairs, you do so anyway."

"And Tinky is not about to apologize for that. Tinky loves the Potter family and they love Tinky." She said with finality. Ginko sighed.

"Ginko thinks it is best to wait. Let Master and Mistress find out on their own," he departed his opinion.

"But-" She protested.

"You came to me for my opinion, Tinky. That is it." Tinky huffed as his clear dismissal and stood.

"Fine. Tinky will wait, but Tinky will not like it." She declared as a goodbye.

"You never do," Ginko muttered as she vanished with a sharp pop.

**XXX**

Hermione's nerves were on a thin thread as she walked with the Potters to the Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. She blinked. All she saw was nine and ten; there was no three-quarters. She furrowed her brows and turned to James. "How am I supposed to-"

"Just run toward that wall there," James told her gently. Hermione's eyes widened.

"What?" She hissed. "How is that going to-"

"Just trust us, Hermione," Lily pleaded. "You'll be fine."

"Yeah, take a leap of faith!" Harry encouraged. "I'll even run with you if you want."

"No…no, that's okay. Rather only one person need to go to the hospital for a concussion," she muttered as she shifted to run. She pushed both her trolley and her own body toward the pillar; she scrunched her eyes shut as she approached it. Instead of the resounding bang, she felt something warm trickle down her back; and then she heard the blowing of a train's horn and the clatter of people milling about the station. She opened her eyes and promptly saw other children pushing trollies. She looked up and saw the letters Platform 9 and 3/4. She let out an incredulous laugh.

"You were saying?" Harry teased as he came through with his mother and father.

"Shove it," she grumbled. Harry laughed and nudged her to move forward. All four walked toward the train. Before Hermione could board, Lily put her hand on the small girl's shoulder. She knelt down so that she could look into Hermione's hazel eyes and said:

"This is our address," she pushed a small slip of paper into Hermione's hands, "I want you to write to us frequently. Not just Harry." She added before Harry could pipe up anything. Hermione stared down at the redhead woman, completely perplexed. "Tell us about your days; and don't be scared to ask if you can come to our house for holidays. We would be honored to have you." She promised. Hermione swallowed. Just like that, her eyes were stinking again.

"I promise," she whispered. Lily smiled brightly and stood up. She dusted off her knees and stepped back to stand behind her husband. Harry smiled just as brightly as his mother and father as Hermione stepped onto the train. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she watched them wave to her.

She kept her eyes on them until she could see them no more. She sniffled quietly as she turned to find her seat. Compartments among compartments filled the hallways. She chewed her bottom lip and took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing…"


	7. Chapter 6

**The Forsaken Child  
Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Hermione had only been walking along the corridors of the train for a few minutes when one compartment door flew open. A young girl stepped out. Hermione almost barreled right into her, but she managed to dig her shoes in just in time.

"Oh!" The girl gasped. At first glance, Hermione learned a little. She was clearly a first year as well in that she didn't have an insignia on her robes like the other students. She had seen several in the hall here. An older boy—that was kind enough to help her with her trunk getting on the train—had, had a yellow crest with a badger on it embroidered into his robes. Clearly, he was a Hufflepuff. On this girl, it was simply the standard black like hers.

"I'm sorry," Hermione apologized automatically. "I wasn't watching where I was going." The brown headed girl smiled.

"It's quite alright. You lookin' for a place to sit?" Hermione nodded. "All the compartments back that way are full, but you're more than welcome to sit with me." She offered. Hermione smiled in relief.

"Thanks so much!" She sighed, "my trunk was getting pretty heavy."

"Here, let me help you with that," the kind girl offered as she reached out. Together, both girl tugged Hermione's trunk into the compartment. Both of them collapsed against the seat when it was in completely. Hermione gave a quiet groan.

After a few minutes of catching her breathe, she looked over at the young girl who had helped her. "Thanks for the help; I'm Hermione."

"Katie Bell," she panted, extending her hand. "Nice to meet you, Hermione."

"Likewise," Hermione happily agreed as reached out and grasped the girl's hand. She wasn't lying. Katie was so nice. She had half expected the girl to bark at her for almost knocking her down.

"So, what house do you think you'll be sorted in?" Katie asked. Hermione shrugged.

"I don't really know. No one's made up of just one trait. For instance, Hufflepuff house is said to be loyal and kind. Gryffindor is said to be the house of the brave; Slytherin: the house of the cunning and ambitious; Ravenclaw: the brain. People are made up of more than one facet." Katie blinked at Hermione's thought process. "But…" Hermione stuttered at the girl's dumbfounded look, "I want to be in Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw would be fine too."

"I want Gryffindor too," Katie agreed. She smiled at her, "I hope that you are in Gryffindor, but you would be good in Ravenclaw." Hermione flushed.

"Thanks."

From there, their conversations turned to other light things. Each time Katie would mention her family, Hermione would gently steer the conversation away with something that would distract her. Hermione found Quidditch worked best.

She would have send Harry an entire plate of chocolate frogs for talking her ear off about it. One mention of Quidditch and Katie dominated the conversation for the rest of the train ride.

XXX

Bellatrix was in a rare contemplative mood. She had hidden herself away in her bedroom, locked the door, and barred her husband entrance. She would talk to no one and see no one until she could figure out what it was that had upset her so. She knew what it was: that little girl in the Leaky Cauldron. Something about her—her hair, her eyes, the set of her jaw, and the turn of her lips—was so familiar, but Bella just couldn't put her finger on it. She furrowed her eyebrows and spun her wand as she searched her memory. It was too bad that she had set the entire Black tapestry on fire in a fit of rage; maybe it could have been some help to her. Maybe the child was another of her dear blood-traitor sister's. She snarled her nose up in disgust at the thought of another blood-traitor smearing their family name.

A newborn baby with hazel eyes barely a few hours old flashed into her mind. She stopped spinning her wand and gripped it hard. The girl's wild, messy curls, her elegant jaw set, the familiar turn of her lips…Bellatrix paled. It was her: the baby she had cast away from her.

"Why didn't I just kill that little shit?!" she growled quietly. She had kept this secret for eleven years: the child of Potter's that she hadn't been able to bring herself to kill. Some motherly instinct she hadn't thought she possessed had protected the girl from that. Her wand whined as her fingers gripped it tighter. Because she had been weak, her secret was going to be walking the halls of Hogwarts—entirely too close to that meddlesome bastard, Snape. She shuddered to think how quickly he would figure it out if she were sorted into Slytherin. For the first time in her life, she prayed for a Black heir to be sorted into Gryffindor.

And Merlin knows how the Dark Lord would react to her indiscretion, her secrecy. A flush of fear stole down her spine. The fear fled as a delicious thought arose into her mind._ 'At least, until then, I have something to torture the Potters with.'_ Her lips curved into an evil smile.

The Potter family had been a thorn in her master's side for a long while. Her master had never been the same since that night in Godric's Hollow when that little rat turned on them at the last possible minute. Lord Voldemort was a shell of the man he used to be. The combined attack of five spells—all of different powers, but the same spell—had weakened him to the point of death. Even for one as powerful as her lord, it would take some time for him to recover. Even now, ten years later, he was still so weak.

So, Bellatrix would _enjoy_ torturing the Potters with her knowledge. It was the least she could do, after all.

It pleased her even more to know that—intentionally or not—last night she had put her plan into action by destroying the room she knew _dear daughter_ had stayed in. It had been rather easy to get the young servant girl to talk.

XXX

James ran a hand through his hair as he read the letter in front of him. It was from one of the other Auror members. Despite the constant watch on the Leaky Cauldron, the Death Eaters had still attacked it; but, on the other side of that, because of the constant watch, they could only do a little bit of damage. The first floor had suffered, but it was the second floor—specifically Hermione's room—that had suffered the most. From what Tom had shown them, the entire room had been demolished. It was that little fact that worried him most.

_'Why would Death Eaters go out of their way to kill an innocent little girl?'_ The moment he wondered it another thought arose. _'They're Death Eaters. When has anything they've ever done needed to make sense?' _Still, it made his stomach churn uncomfortably. Once more, he ran his hand through his hair. He snagged the hair at the back and ruffled it before sliding his hand back across the top of his head. He gave a deep sigh and slumped back in his chair.

"James?" Lily called curiously as she stepped into his study. At seeing him behind the desk, she put her hands on her hips and scolded, "You told me you took the day off."

"I did," he huffed. Something in his tone caused her to worry. Lily's hands fell from her hips; she stepped further into the room and lit the lamp above his head with a flick of her wand. Her lips bowed as she took in his position. He was leaned forward against his desk. His elbows were perched close to the edge. One hand was on his head, at his full hairline; while the other was holding a piece of parchment. She rolled her lips together and focused her gaze on his hazel eyes now.

"What's happened?" She asked, staring at the note with a deeply concerned and fearful expression. "Are they alright?" She questioned fearfully, "Sirius? Remus? Peter?" James nodded.

"They're fine," he quickly reassured her, "but the Leaky Cauldron was attacked last night. Tom was knocked unconscious on the first floor while a young maid was attacked on the second…by Bellatrix," he sighed. Lily's frown deepened. "The only real damage to the second floor is a demolished room." He looked up at his wife now. His hazel eyes were intense with his emotion. Lily licked her lips. "The room Tom reported Hermione had been sleeping in."

Horror swamped through Lily. She sank down into the chair across from his desk. She ignored the long fart the chair made as she sat down; so did James. While the prankster in him loved his son's tricks, now wasn't the time for laughter. Now was the time for brainstorming and planning.

"Kingsley believes it was Bellatrix alone that destroyed Hermione's room and the story the maid tells confirms it."

"But to try and kill a child?" She grieved.

"It isn't past them, Lily." James reminded her softly. "If Peter hadn't been planning along to betray Voldemort as he had, we nor Harry would be here now." Lily swallowed.

"I know," she whispered. "It's just…"

"In Bellatrix's mind, Hermione's taunting of her husband's name would be enough…but I doubt Hermione did herself any favors by stopping her from killing her cousin."

"I know you aren't trying to blame this all on Hermione!" Lily flushed; her temper rising. James blinked.

"No," he defended himself, "I'm not. It's my job, Lily, to understand how these bastards think. And while Bellatrix might be the hardest to pinpoint, I can tell what was likely going through her head right then."

"Do…do you think she'll keep trying to hurt Hermione?" Lily asked.

"It's extremely likely," James sighed as he took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Lily sighed and chewed her bottom lip. "The question is…what do we do?"

"What do you mean?" Lily asked. "What can we do?"

"You've already offered her the chance to spend holidays and summers here, which I approve of by the way, but that's just a temporary thing. She's still technically up for adoption…."

"What if Bellatrix finds out she's an orphan…" Lily finished. James nodded.

"It would be easy for her to get her hands on Hermione then…" He sighed. Lily stared at her husband and watched the wheels turn in his head. She chewed her bottom lip as she thought of her decision last night.

In a little under twelve hours, Hermione had grown on everyone in the house. Harry was clearly attached to her; and Tinky adored the little girl and doted on her as if she were one of the Potters already. Lily could see her fitting in nicely with their family. It might cause a scandal, but when had the Potters not? She sighed.

Still, no matter how much she liked the girl, such a decision as this couldn't be made in one day. This was big and it would affect more than just them. Still, she wouldn't feel right not pitching the idea out to her husband. She looked back up at him to find his eyes on her. Before she could open her mouth, he opened his.

"We could adopt her," he said just what she was thinking. She smiled.

"I was thinking the same thing." She agreed. Despite the heaviness of the conversation, they shared a small amused smile. "But…" She sighed, letting her smile fall, "we can't make such a decision like this so quickly…We need to get to know her better."

"Let's hope we have that kind of time," James sighed.

XXX

Hermione climbed off of the train with Katie. In all hustle and bustle of the busy strip, they stuck close together. They weren't keen on getting separated from one another. Katie held onto Hermione's hand as they were pushed along. A booming voice made them both jump.

"FIRS' YEARS! FIRS' YEARS!" They both looked over, only half frightened, to see a large man towering over all of the crowd. He looked, to Hermione at least, like a young St. Nick (in that he was black haired instead of white). He was incredibly hairy with his long beard and even longer hair. After all of the first year students had gathered around him, he smiled.

Hermione found something warm in his crinkled brown eyes that made her smile back. While most of the children around her seemed frightened of him, Hermione could see something friendly in his eyes. Then again, Hermione acknowledged, the orphanage had helped her to develop a good judge of character. She could sort out the bad apples from the good just as easy as an orchid worker could the actual fruits. She could spot its bruised and rotten parts without being up close. So, while the other children shied away, Hermione smiled.

"C'mon, follow me! Any more firs' years?" He called again to gather up any stragglers. "Mind yer step! Firs' years, follow me!" Hermione looked down at her feet at his warning and gingerly followed the large man. It would have been difficult to lose him. She could feel Katie's hand tightening and loosening over her hand as she tried to not to slip. A few times, her new friend almost pulled her to the ground with her; but Katie managed to save herself just in time. Each time her hand was tugged, Hermione would look over just to make sure Katie was still alright. Each time, the girls would share a small, friendly smile. The other children ignored them for the most part. No one snickered over their joined hands; no one rudely pointed it out because they were all trying to avoid falling or losing sight of their guide in the darkness.

The narrow pathway opened suddenly onto the edge of an even darker lake.

"Oh…" She heard Katie gasp. "I hope we don't fall in!" But Hermione wasn't concerned with the lake. Her eyes were locked on what perched atop the mountain. She drank the large castle in; it's sparkling windows, all of the turrets she could see, and the high reaching towers. She smiled in delight as her heart leapt in wonder.

"No more'n four to a boat!" The large man brought Hermione back to the large lake in front of them. She followed the man's finger to a line of little boats. Katie gave her hand a small tug before letting go. Together, they moved toward the boat closest to them. They were promptly followed into it by a blonde headed girl and a dark headed boy. "Everyone in?" Hagrid boomed from his own boat. "Right then—FORWARD!"

Hermione's stomach jerked into a little flip as all of the boats moved forward. The children that had followed them into the boat found now to be a good time to introduce themselves.

"I'm Evelyn Greene," the blonde leaned forward as she gave them her name. Her voice was thick with a Scottish accent.

"I'm Drew Greene," the dark headed boy introduced himself. Hermione blinked. His voice was also thick with the Scotland sound. "We're cousins," he explained before anyone could ask. Before Hermione or Katie could introduce themselves, Hagrid's voice echoed across the lake again:

"Duck unless ye all fancy a swim!" Drew and Evelyn ducked without turning to look what it was they were ducking, but Hermione and Katie looked up even as they ducked down. There was a curtain of ivy surrounding the cliff that Hermione had somehow missed their approach too. She could have sworn the vines were moving, almost as if the vines itself were welcoming the new students. While Hermione was looking up-still ducked down, she could partially make out the faint imprint of rocks and could hear the faint drip, drip of condensation from the ceiling of the tunnel. Hermione straightened up and instantly blinked. She couldn't see Katie—who was sitting next to her—anymore. Even by the dim moonlight, Hermione had been able to see her. Hearing was the only sense she could rely completely on; and she implemented it heavily in the darkness. She could hear Drew's nervous breathing; the slight slide of denim jeans as Evelyn nervously crossed and uncrossed her legs; and the impatient tapping of Katie's fingers against the edge of the boat. The water lapped gently against the side of the boat as it magically pushed toward the shore. Hermione tried to listen for the scrape of the wood against the rough sand that she thought would be at the bottom of the black lake or at least feel the jar of the boat hitting the shore; but strain her ears as she might, she couldn't find it. It made her more nervous than she thought possible.

The boats came to a gentle stop. She could hear the other children filing out of the boats; the slip of their feet on the wet rocks and pebbles. Almost immediately, Evelyn and Drew scrambled out of the boat. Katie and Hermione followed at a more subdued pace. Neither girls were eager to slip. Hermione felt Katie grab her hand again to keep from falling. She slipped too, but miraculously Katie saved them both. Though Hermione's eyes were locked on the faint light she could see Hagrid carrying, she giggled and said:

"I think you should try out for Quidditch as soon as you can." She heard Katie's quiet giggle as they fell in behind the row of students. For the rest of the walk, they said nothing to one another. The damp, slippery passageway opened out into equally damp grass. They were close to the castle now.

Hermione felt a sigh of relief escape her as they walked up the stone stairs to the castle. Her feet cried out for rest. Surely, they would be in the building soon. She felt that Katie agreed because she let go of her hand. There was no chance of them getting lost now. The buddy system wasn't necessary anymore.

The large doors opened and finally granted them access. All Hermione could see over the mass of heads was the top of the woman's hair; but just that glance had told her all she needed to know. It was Professor McGonagall. Hermione smiled. She could faintly hear her voice; but since Katie and she were so far in the back, she couldn't make it out. McGonagall's next action however spoke volumes and gave Hermione some clue as to what the woman had said.

She threw the doors open wide and welcomed them inside. Dutifully, Hermione followed the students into the hall. Hermione looked over her shoulder as the doors closed behind them. The large giant stood at the door. He smiled reassuringly at her once he caught her looking. Hermione smiled timidly back before turning toward the front.


End file.
